Los Descendientes
by NatsumiYagami22
Summary: Una extraña herencia proveniente de alguien que ni siquiera conocía. Sakura se encontrara envuelta en un misterio en torno a la avaricia, sobretodo, cuando uno de los descendientes del difunto arribe a Japón para pelear por un porcentaje.


** LOS DESCENDIENTES **

**Aclaración: L**os personajes de SCC son propiedad de CLAMP. Yo solo los utilizo por mero entretenimiento.

Se despertó de un extraño sueño.

Personas que no conocía.

Objetos que frecuentemente ignoraba.

Sakura Kinomoto, de 20 años de edad, era una flamante instructora de educación física. Si bien aun sus medios económicos no le permitían poseer un gimnasio o algún club donde dictar sus clases, por el momento lo hacía de forma particular, y a través de anuncios publicados en el periódico o en la web, había conseguido un par de alumnos.

Desde muy pequeña tenía la habilidad de predecir en sueños. Sin embargo, habían pasado más de 3 años en los que no había soñado nada fuera de lo común, hasta hoy.

Se preguntaba quienes serian esas personas a las que solo les veía la espalda; si existirían o eran producto de su extensa imaginación.

Cuando dejo de pensar en aquello, volteó hacia la pared para ver su calendario. Era Domingo. Un domingo primaveral.

Se levanto de la cama, incorporándose al mundo real para poner sus pies en el frio suelo.

Luego de ir al baño, y de cambiarse de vestimenta, que consistía en un vestido corto hasta las rodillas, de color naranja, bajó a la sala, y se encontró sola.

Sobre la mesa, hallo una nota escrita por su padre, Fujitaka; informándole que llegaría tarde de su viaje a Kyoto, y que no lo espere a cenar.

A la vez, recordó que su hermano Touya, de 26 años tenía turnos y días libres rotativos, por lo que hoy le tocaba trabajar por la noche. Así que tampoco vendría.

Aprovechó la soledad y el día de ocio para asear la casa. Era una excelente ama de casa cuando se lo proponía.

Encendió el equipo de música, se coloco un delantal y tomó un plumero.

Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón volvió a recordar ese sueño.

Sin saber por qué, un miedo comenzó a recorrer su espina dorsal y viajaba por todos los poros de su piel. Sin pensar en nada, su vista se desvió hacia el sótano, cuya puerta se encontraba semi abierta. Le temía a la oscuridad. Desde que su madre había fallecido, hacia ya 15 años, no había logrado dormir nunca más con la luz apagada completamente. Sus noches debían estar acompañadas de una tenue luz de velador.

Entonces, esa oscuridad saliente del sótano la hizo temblar. Se acerco lentamente para cerrar la puerta, pero en aquel momento, pudo percibir unos pasos procedentes de allí abajo, como de alguien queriendo ocultarse.

Sentía su corazón salir de orbita.

-¿Y si se tratan de ladrones? Debería llamar a la policía… ¿Qué hago?- Se decía a sí misma, mientras comenzaba a desesperarse. Tomó un palo de amasar que sacó de uno de los estantes de la cocina, trató de cobrar valentía y bajó al sótano.

Sus pasos al bajar por las escaleras eran lentos, temblaba como una hoja a punto de caer del árbol, pero intento sentirse segura para demostrarle a quien sea que estuviera allí, que no tenía miedo.

Al encontrarse abajo, encendió las luces. Al adaptarse a la luminosidad, recorrió una breve distancia con sus ojos color verde intenso, sin embargo, no encontró nada. Al girar para enfrentar las escaleras y subir de nuevo a la sala, escucho una caja caer tras a ella.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?! ¡Más vale que salga ya o lo mato a golpes!- Hasta ella misma se sorprendió de su reacción, pero la verdad, es que quería defender la casa, y demostrar que no era simplemente la nena de papa.

De repente, vio en la pared, una sombra que lentamente se achicaba, lo que dio paso a conocer al poseedor de la misma.

-Lo siento, no voy a hacerte daño, Sakura-

Se trataba de una persona, de estatura muy baja que quizás no superase el metro veinte, pero tenía características de hombre adulto, aunque su cabello rubio le daba un toque juvenil.

La muchacha dio tres pasos hacia atrás, con el palo de amasar sostenido con sus dos manos, como escudándose tras él. -¿Cómo…como sabes mi nombre?-

Le preguntó al extraño individuo.

-No tiembles y tampoco me amenaces con esa cosa. Te repito, no vengo a hacerte daño. Entre por la ventana, estaba abierta, y me escabulle hasta aquí para esconderme de tus familiares, no sabía que estarías sola. Porque tú eres a quien busco. Perdón por el susto que te di, pero estoy algo ansioso por darte lo que tengo para ti. Mi nombre es Kerberos, mucho gusto-

-¿Kerberos? Que nombre raro…

-Vengo de China, por eso te suena raro. Viajé hasta aquí para traerte algo muy especial.

Ella abrió sus ojos esmeralda, acompañando con una mueca como símbolo de que no entendía nada.

El tal Kerberos le entrego un sobre.

-Es de Reed Clow Li.

-¿Y quién es Reed Clow Li?

Preguntó la joven, con una consternación en su rostro.

-¿Qué? ¿No sabes quién es? Es imposible, porque el… en esa carta escribió sus voluntades, las ultimas. Y dice que te corresponde un 30 % de su herencia…

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Pero si yo jamás sentí nombrar a este sujeto!

-Bueno niña, pero eso dice. Y antes de morir me dio tu nombre completo, Sakura Kinomoto, Cumpleaños 1 de Abril, me dio otra dirección que no es esta, pero una mujer de cabello corto que habita allí me dijo que vives aquí. Y acá estoy, cumpliendo su voluntad. ¿Sabes? Yo tendría que obtener el 20 % pero sus descendientes, no quieren reconocer todos los años que cuide de él. Ni a mí, ni a Yue.

-¿Y quién es Yue?

-Yue era mi amigo, y fue al igual que yo, sirviente de Clow. Sus fieles ayudantes, hasta que enfermo y murió. Yo le cerré los ojos. Sin embargo la familia Li, no quiere darnos nada a ninguno de los dos. Pero, lo positivo de esto, es que dejo su testamento y hay una clausula, sin embargo, para abrir el testamento él dejo como condición que estuviéramos Yue y yo presentes, y por supuesto tu, y la familia Li.

-Espera, espera, yo no tengo nada que ver con ese asunto… además, me dijiste que vienes de China, no pretenderás que yo viaje hasta allí para que lean el testamento de un sujeto que ni siquiera conozco, ¿O sí?

Kerberos se fue poniendo algo triste. –Por favor niña, estoy desesperado. A mí no me importa su fortuna. Solo sus recuerdos. Quiero conservar aquello que tuve cuando era feliz al lado de Clow. Eres mi única salvación. Esa familia es avara, ambiciosa, la hija es una arpía materialista. Tu, eres una niña de buen corazón, estoy viendo tu aura… se que eres buena.

Sakura no se pudo negar ante esa mirada. Esa mirada le hablaba. Era la mirada de alguien que había perdido a un ser muy especial y solo quería que le reconocieran todo el tiempo que paso a su lado, el tiempo que fue mas familia que su propia sangre.

Luego de dudar, pensar, dudar y pensar, Sakura se decidió.

-Bueno, me convenciste. ¿Sabes? Yo perdí a mi madre hace muchos años ya, y puedo entenderte. Debe ser horrible que te quiten tus recuerdos… Acepto. Pero por favor mantente escondido de mi familia. No quiero que sepan que estoy involucrada en la herencia de un hombre que ni siquiera conozco, sonaría muy sospechoso. Te ayudare en silencio. Leeré la carta, pero el día que se abra ese testamento, ese 30 % que dices que me corresponde, será tuyo. Es lo justo. Tú viviste con él. Ni siquiera sé por qué motivo yo estoy allí…

-No lo sé, querida. Pero el sabia de ti. Lástima que se fue antes de aclararnos todas las dudas. Gracias por ayudarme, por ninguna razón dejes que caiga en manos de los Li. Por favor.

¿Quiénes serían esos tal Li?, ¿por qué Kerberos se horrorizaba tanto al hablar de ellos y al pensar que podían apoderarse de toda la fortuna dejada por este tal Reed Clow Li?

Sakura sostenía esa carta en sus manos, a punto de leerla. ¿Sería esa una revelación? ¿O solo lograría enredarla aun más en este misterioso caso?

Una pelea avariciosa estaba a punto de comenzar…

CONTINUARA….

**Notas de la autora: **Hola! Comenze a escribir este nuevo fic XD La verdad, se me cruzo una idea por la cabeza y pensé que seria bueno escribir. Aunque no se la verdad cuando la continuare porque mi prioridad es "Contigo, Siempre", que ya lleva 8 capitulos. Si esta la llegara a leer bastante gente, prometo que también le dedicare su tiempo n.n Bueno por ahora es algo corto, como un prologo, pero tengo muchas ideas, solo quisiera ver si gusta, sino, no la seguire u.u jaja bueno bien, nos vemos! Saludos!


End file.
